


Johnny Got A Gun

by Supernormality



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Genderfuck, Genderplay, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Maledom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernormality/pseuds/Supernormality
Summary: A father is abandoned by his son after his wife dies. Grieving and enraged, he made a deal with some Wonderful People.Fortunately, the deal went smoothly. This is the story of what he bought.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Johnny Got A Gun

The car drove through the neighborhood silently yet conspicuously, a few residents watched the all-black vehicle like it was something from a movie or perhaps some kind of modern day ill omen. Their spines shivered because deep-down they know something bad will—or just—happened. It moved into the winding roads of the forest; half-an-hour later it reached its destination. A mansion far-away from most of the town’s citizens. It looked to be well taken care of one despite being a relatively understated mansion. Only it’s obviously well tended garden and high quality building material spoke of its owner’s wealth.

The black car stopped at the entrance gate, “I have Mr. Davis’ delivery.” said the driver in a deep, monotone voice.

“... _Come in please.”_ The gate’s speaker replied.

The gate opened and the car drove to the mansion’s door.

\----

A middle-aged man sat on the terrace, waiting for the car to come to a halt. He was well-groomed and well-dressed despite wearing casually, a professional on a holiday, But, there was an undercurrent of anxiety in his bespectacled features. He tried to breathe to calm himself down, but his breath hitched as he saw the black car come into his view.

His anxiety became excitement.

He stood up and walked to the car’s painted window, the driver pulled down the window just enough to make eye contact with the middle-aged man. The driver’s eyes seemed hollow, dead even, “He’s in the passenger seat, Mr. Davis.”

Davis smiled at him and hurriedly opened the passenger door

A well manicured hand took Davis’, it was smaller than his, with hot-pink coloured nails and oversized bracelets adorning the lithe arm. He could see the barely defined muscles underneath a thin layer of softness on the limb. Soft, pale skin could be seen even under the car’s dark interior, the passenger’s hand however was almost glowing as it reflected the noon-day sun.

The occupant strutted out as he was being pulled by Mr. Davis. Now the passenger’s looks were clear as day outside the car; a young, incredibly feminine, barely pubescent boy. He wore clothes that no one of his age should wear. His face was thick and heavy with make-up, glossy lipstick and mascara highlighted his half-lidded eyes and plush lips. In the dark it glowed like neon but in sunlight it almost sparkled. His black hair was tied up into twintails, with their tips dyed in bright colours. A thin black top covered his almost flat chest, there were slight signs of breasts growing; cute little mounds peaked with nipples that could be clearly seen poking through the latex clothes. A short and unzipped fur-collared jacket made him look even more undeniably female by framing how small his torso was compared to the jacket

His midriff was uncovered and clearly showed some abs, a chain piercing on his belly button, and right below it was a tattoo of stylized heart. A denim pair of half-pants and the strings of a thong showed off his sinfully wide hips, unlike any male--or even young girls--would normally have. The outline of his dick could easily be seen with it pressing up against the half pants, clearly not covered by any meaningful underwear. It bounced and pulsed against the denim fibers. Despite its small size, it was eager to show off. His lithe and long legs were covered by a pair of undersized neon-green fishnets. His feet were caressed by a pair of black platform heels strapped with a beautiful rhinestone band, looking almost like ostentatious ankle cuffs

Davis breathed in deeply the scent of flowery perfume, mixed with the slight salty tinge of sweat from the car’s occupant. He kissed the boy’s hand like a gentleman despite his trashy appearance. 

After all, he was the one who requested his son to be this way.

“H-hello, F-fa- _daddy._ ” The whorish boy said. His voice seemed strained and there was an undeniable flush on his face as he looked at his father, biting his lips and looking away. “Hello to you too, Johnny. How was your trip?” His tone was upbeat but the situation made it undeniably sinister. He saw Johnny flinch as he heard his reply. “He was called Jareau during the trea-” The driver started. “Shut it, I wasn’t asking you.” Davis said as he cut off the driver, who then proceeded to look away.

“I-it was… Wonderful and Magical, Daddy!” Johnny’s face turned bright and happy suddenly. There was signs of distress in his eyes however Davis simply smiled at what his son said, and pulled him into a bridal carry. Barely half his size, ‘Johnny’ was an easy thing to pick up. His hand cupped his son’s chin and he went into a sloppy, wet kiss with him. Causing Johnny’s eyes to roll up and to moan into his father’s mouth. The young boy returned the kiss despite his body convulsing in pleasure and mind fading into a static haze of lust. 

Davis walked towards the mansion’s door as he kept feeding spit and trading tongues with his own flesh and blood. Quickly, he pulled away and took a deep breath.With a quick flick, he opened the doors to the mansion. Johnny however was desperate to continue the kiss, eyes wide and filled with hearts. His mouth opened as he gulped down the incestuous saliva on his lips, his tongue flailing wildly; he was unable to control himself within the confines of his sheer lust. Davis’ lips were marked with the glossy lipstick on his son’s. He breathed deeply as he glanced back at the dead-eyed driver. A look of slight shame on the father’s face.

“Ah… forgive me for that outburst earlier, Sir.” The driver simply nodded as he rolled up the window, leaving the single father to enjoy his son. The boy was his to do whatever he wishes after all.

\---

The sound of lips smacking together echoed inside the mansion’s hall, the father and son were sitting together on a chair. Johnny was kneeling on his lap, back arched towards him and rubbing his crotch against the organ that he came from. Davis’ hands touching his son all over his young and girly body, tweaking his boy-nipples through his top. Jacket and high-heels strewn down on the floor.

They finally stopped their kiss, strands of saliva connecting their mouth with each other as they took a gulp of fresh air. Their breaths steamed against each other. Mr. Davis’ hand went to the nape of Johnny’s neck, and stroking the tips of his fingers across the boy’s spine ”Good boy, good boy, good boy.” “Hahh~ Thank you daddy.” Johnny said as he felt the tingling sensation from his spine spreading across his body from his father’s touch. Making him bite his glossy lip.

Davis smiled at how cute his son was acting now. Moving his other hand towards Johnny’s mouth, watching as he took his thumb into his mouth and started to slowly suckle on it, his son looked at him with those needy eyes, the make-up giving his face a mix of lewdness and innocence that excited him.

And that excitement went straight to his crotch. Johnny slowly unzipped his father’s pants, just enough to show the growing wet spot on his underwear. Just enough for Johnny’s breath to hitch as he felt the bigger dick on his smaller one. Then with a sudden move, Davis’ hand grabbed the one near his crotch. He forcefully pulled it over Johnny’s head. Then his other hand pulled the The boy wiggled uncomfortably at the sudden change towards roughness ‘ _Is father angry? What did I do wrong?’_

“Naughty, naughty… No cumming until you show me what you have, until you tell me all about the thing that they did to you...” 

Johnny panicked, fear crept into his eyes but his father smiled at him. Calm and with a slight amusement on his facial expression

The teenager swallowed down his terror as he showed the things that… _those wonderful people_ did to him. His daddy’s hands relaxed and his arms were free again.

“They made me... a good boy. A good little minx that wouldn’t disobey his daddy’s words ” Davis groped and tweaked the boy’s budding breast, so unbecoming of a young man to have.

“They fed me sweet flowers and leaves that made me sleepy and my head spin. And when I fell asleep, I-I had nightmares about what I did, about what a horrible son I was…” Davis pinched the tip of his girly nipples and noticed how hard they were, learning about his son’s story and his body at the same time. 

“Are you always so… excited Johnny?” “Y-yes.. The People there taught me that to make up for being so disobedient was for me to be y-your..” He took a deep breath

“Your Lover.”

Johnny looked into his father’s face as he said it, it turned cold compared to his previous mischievous look. Then he saw the slight curve of his lips turn downwards, and his heart thumped rapidly inside of his ribcage. Making his chest rise up and down.

Then he felt his Daddy’s hand grip one of his twintails and pulled his head back.

“Lover? I don’t think such a… uncouth young boy would fit to be my lover. I have _no idea_ what would make you, a caked up gutter trash, be fit to be loved?”

Johnny flinched at the words spoken 

“No no, I think your better fit as my pet” “My little fuckpet” “Cockholster” “Fuckmeat” “My faggot sex slave” Each word made Johnny feel… calm for some reason. He knows he’s angry now, no more playing around, no more tiptoeing on what he is now. 

He was named and labeled and owned.

“Y--yes! Yes! please let this underage faggot service your dick as an apology Mister Davis !”

Johnny turned away from facing his father, his owner, and squatted down right on top of the older man’s crotch. He rubbed his tight butt on it to tease out his cock, he could feel it twitched inside the cotton underwear. But before it went full mast, Davis grabbed hold of the boy’s ass cheeks, stopping him from twerking all over his cock. Then with a grunt he ripped the front of the denim half-pants, revealing Johnny’s dicklet.

It was a small thing, barely larger than a finger, a floppy useless organ that could barely be called a cock. It pulsed in tandem with his heartbeat, the underaged slut’s heart barely able to make it stay hard. Despite all that, there was a small band of plastic right in the base of his shaft, smaller than even the diameter of the thing. His balls however were bloated to the size of golf balls. Incongruous with the pathetic size of his shaft.

“What’s this? I thought you were a boy, but this… barely counts as a penis you know?”

He squeezed the young boy’s oversized balls, causing him to squeak out in high pitch.

“Were it not for _this_ ” His hand gripped harder, threatening to pop them like a balloon. “I thought you’d be lying for calling yourself a ‘faggot’” “Ah-Ah!~ I’m sorry, I’m really sorry! But I was such a bad boy they turned me into a pathetic, little half-boy with a pathetic, little clitty. They even put a useless womb inside of me!” That caught Davis’ interest, his eyes perked up at his son. His other wandered and glided all over the boyslut’s well-built belly, feeling up his abs in the process. _There_. Right in the middle of his heart tattoo was a small, smooth, bump. 

“Is this it?” “Y-yes~ That’s my useless, trashy womb that they put in me. Just at the ripe age to ovulate and breed little gutterbabies~ Smelly, little, sewer trash~ Thinking it was better than it was~ Now not even a drop of watery can ever reach it~” There was a mania in his voice now, a madness that came from something tragic but warped into a form of joy

His voice was a husky whisper now, eager to be used and abused. No, Not _abuse_ but _punished_. 

Johnny deserved it

“And my balls were filled with the last rotten pieces of cum that was from a disobedient little shit~ It can barely make any more infertile little spermies~ So would you please take off my cock-ring and make my balls empty… _Daddy_ ”

Davis didn’t realize his cock was hard enough to get out of his underwear. More than ten times the size of the his own son’s. It was a pillar of masculine power, a symbol of true virility.

And it was eager to prove it.

Davis hand grabbed the boyslut by his hip and with a minor exertion of force, he forced the entire length of his cock, balls deep into the gut of his ‘half-boy’ son. The cock He screamed in pleasure as the entirety of his ass and more was filled with the rock-hard slab of meat that his daddy had. Sending out short-circuiting signals of pleasure throughout his spine and into his body.

Johnny’s face was a mess of pure pleasure, eyes rolling up into his head and sucking up the larger, more domineering tongue in his mouth. Then he felt his father grip on his hair tightened and pull his head back. His spine bent backwards, causing his belly to form a bulge from the size and force of this one thrust. Any further screaming from Johnny was silenced as his mouth was taken by his father’s.

Davis’ dick slid out until just the fist sized glan was still inside of his boyslut’s ass. Now slick with juices, his re-entry simply caused his son to squeal instead of scream into his mouth. He could feel how flexible and soft his insides are. So dearly tight, he couldn’t help but keep fucking Johnny up and down his lap. He could feel the sissy’s organ moving around his cock with each thrust, as if his entire body was made to be a cockholster. No, not as if, _is_. He could feel the prostate wrapping around the head of his cock, and the womb on the tip of his dick as it was pushed around from his thrusting.

Almost the entirety of Johnny’s body was numb from the pleasure, a constant stream of sensation inside that wrecked his brain’s ability to feel anything else. But through sheer effort he managed to push up using his dainty legs. Just in time with his Daddy pulling out. It was dangerously close to coming entirely out of him. So he did what any cockhungry slut would do, and slam himself down in tandem with Daddy’s thrust. He gritted his teeth as the shockwave on his nerves almost knocked him out. Despite the mind-shattering sensation, Johnny managed to gain a rhythm to match the furious thrusts of his father. His own cock now finally managed to become stiff and hard, pointed at a forty degrees angle and moving up and down together with his body’s movement

The sound of Johnny’s perky little asscheeks slamming down along with his oversized balls against Johnny’s thrust was an obscene thing to hear, it carried the feeling of anger and frustration relieved against a deserving target. All wrapped in a coiling forbidden lust.

Davis’ pulled his trapslut of a son’s head even more backwards, almost folding him in half. Their kiss leaving his lipstick smudged all around Johnny’s mouth, tears had started to leak out of his eyes and turned his mascara running down into his chest. He spitted into his fuckpet’s open mouth and watched him swallow it almost instantly.

Beautiful, he was beautiful. The incestuous sex had reached a boiling point and sent the both of them into a state of frenzied fucking. Both of their cocks was starting to pump their seed into their shaft. Then with a final thrust upwards and a slam down, Davis ejaculated his thick seed deep into the bowels of his son. Sending a sudden shot of warmth into the boy’s body. Compared to that, Johnny’s seed came out like it was from a sprinkler. Sending spurts of watery, rotten sperm from the tip. Lukewarm spunk came out of his clitty dick. But then he felt a sudden painful pressure on it. His Daddy was gripping tightly on his cock, preventing anymore dead sperm to come out from his balls .Causing a build-up of his cum inside his shaft. Mr. Davis gripped harder and started to pull backwards on his still stiff dick, causing the build-up of months-old watery spunk to retreat back into his balls. All the while his tummy was filled up like a balloon.

The sensation felt genuinely horrible, he choked down a frustrated groan as his body attempted to.. Un-cum with his father’s help. He felt denied, incomplete, as if he tried to gulp down his own bard. Yet, he was utterly spent. Not enough energy in his body to cling any longer to consciousness he uttered an apology.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I’m sorry for leaving you all alone…”

Davis smiled, a kinder one despite the pain he just inflicted on his son, and whispered something in his ear.

“Not yet” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all of that, this is my first foray into smut writing and I'm already on the deep end Haha.
> 
> If you got any feedback it's be appreciated


End file.
